


Long Live the Queen

by hellaradbros



Series: Dissolution [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dissolution of Prussia, End of World War Two, prepare for feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaradbros/pseuds/hellaradbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia knew this was the end of the line for them. Being called into court Was only the beginning of that, and her next thought was to save her brother. Ludwig only followed orders, just as always. When things got out of hand... he Didn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live the Queen

Prussia knew this was the end of the line for them. Being called into court Was only the beginning of that, and her next thought was to save her brother. Ludwig only followed orders, just as always. When things got out of hand... he Didn't know what to do.

Hitler started ordering unnecessary deaths and it was Terrifying. He wasn't even a mean man. Hitler was surprisingly nice for such a dictator. He painted, took the pair on walks, and all kinds of stuff. However, during Meetings, he was quiet and ever watching for someone to mess up. When they did, he began to yell as if they'd stabbed him fifty times.

Now, the war was over was over and now it was time to face the consequences.

"Ludwig, do me a favor. Don't speak, don't take any blame. Let me talk and hopefully, I can get us out of this. Ok?", Prussian asked, her red eyes watching the blond man as he sat in his chair.

"But Julchen-"

The woman put a hand over his mouth and shook her head. "No. Let me handle this, Lud. I'm the older sister, and for once, let me take charge."

Germany nodded, and the doors opened to call them into the room, where the other nations, even their allies, scrutinized the pair. After being sat in some chairs, America rose to the stands, looking over at the pair. "We will now call Prussia to the stands."

Prussia stood, her shoulder's cocked and eyes forward. She moved across the room, ignoring the looks others had been giving her. After getting into her chair, Julchen looked up to America, waiting for his cue to speak.

"What do you have to say in your final defense, Prussia?" Here goes nothing.  
  
"I plead innocent."

Gasps sounded and many frowns and shaking heads were seen after her words, and her final words were ready to go. "My brother was innocent because he was following orders. He did just as any of us ever had. Even after attempts by uppers to overthrow him, which my brother would normally never even attempt to do.", she said with a frown. "He was bullied, forced into it. -"

"Lies!"

"How dare you call yourself innocent!"

"You're both monsters!"

America slammed down the gavel, and the voices silenced. Ludwig looked at Julchen, his golden eyebrows raised and blue eyes full of tears. He knew what she was doing, and she could tell as he shook his head that he didn't want her to do this, but it was too late for backing out. This was her only way to save him.

"Prussia, you may continue."

The albino nodded, her chest heavy with regret. "When I was young, I'd done many things. Out of all my regrets, the one I wish I could take back is the reason my brother is here. I caused the death of the Holy Roman Empire. Jealousy and rage caused me to help France kill him. And from his ashes is, I brought Germany to power to keep the Germanic states in check. Teaching him to be how the best he could be. And that, I am proud of.

If America had said, France, England, you don't have to pay me back. Maybe that could have changed this. If England and France hadn't hurt my brother like this, stripping him of his being, then maybe he wouldn't be here today with his nationhood being questioned."

"Maybe... if I wasn't here, he would be safe."

The whispers started around the court as she paused, wiping tears from her red eyes. "My brother was an innocent, brought down by my failures to help him. He got tangled up in things that weren't his problem. Instead of hurting him anymore, take me. Take me! Leave my brother alone and abolish me instead.

Because if you hurt him, I will hurt you ten fold. I will make you suffer until you regret ever touching him. You all know I keep my promises, and this is one I told Old Man Fritz I would take with me to my grave. Protect my family and allow Prussia to live on. There is no more room for an old nation as myself. Take me instead."

Outrage developed, people yelling over each other and trying to get their word in. They called for justice for both, neither, they wanted all kinds of outcomes, but her words brought a recess to the court, reuniting her with Ludwig for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is such a short fic, and I promise that the next will be longer. I hope you enjoy the entry into my fanfics though and let us see where this goes.
> 
> Catch not only fanfic updates, but my works on my tumblr as well!
> 
> Tumblr: Hellaradbros.tumblr.com


End file.
